headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Bhutan/TheUnownDepths
Bhutan (Dzongkha: འབྲུག་ཡུལ) is (or would be) the 82nd character of Head Soccer. He was (or will be) added in Update 6.7, along with Atlantis (see other character Idea :P). Appearance Bhutan looks like a Buddhist monk. He has a bald head and closed eyes, a big smile, an orange bandana covering his chin, and a triangular nose, similar to Thailand’s. He also has big ears and a mole on his cheek.__TOC__ Power Shots When the power button is pressed, Bhutan is cloaked in a fireball for a half second and his appearance changes. His eyes are now glowing yellow ellipses, the orange bandana that previously covered his chin now covers his nose and mouth, and he now has glowing green, red and blue crystals on his bald head, resembling a Mohawk. Also, he is covered in a bright yellow aura for 2 seconds after the power button is activated, which turns the opponent to ash if he/she walks or jumps in the aura. Air Shot: Mountain Dragon Shot Without Cutscene: Bhutan yells “Power of the Mountains!” in a very deep voice and disappears, but almost immediately afterward reappears flying on a giant white dragon, the same as the one on the Bhutanese flag. The dragon stops at the point where Bhutan activated his air shot, and spits out 3 orbs the size of medium balls, one at a time, in the order of a red orb with a flame on it, a blue orb with a water droplet on it, and a green orb with a leaf on it (the first two are fake balls that disappear on contact, while the final orb is the real ball). Bhutan dismounts the dragon in a backflip and the dragon flies away. If the opponent gets hit by any of the 3 orbs without countering the last orb they will disappear for 3 seconds, giving Bhutan an open goal. The Mountain Dragon Shot lasts 5 seconds. With Cutscene: Sometimes, a 1 second cutscene of the dragon mentioned above flying over a mountain will appear. The power will play as normal up until the point where the orbs are being fired, when the third orb is actually a fake ball as well, but the opponent will still vanish if hit by any of the 3 orbs. Bhutan will dismount the dragon same as before, but this time the dragon will charge straight towards the opponent’s goal with a large ball in its mouth, throwing rubble on the field when it impacts the goal or opposing field. This version of the Mountain Dragon Shot takes 7 seconds. Ground Shot: Power Wheel Shot Bhutan will dive underground, throwing rubble on the field, and yell “Power and Balance!”. Then, a wheel (the same wooden wheel that is the Buddhist Symbol) will break through the ground at the center of the field (if the opponent gets hit by the wheel they will get thrown into their own goal, knocked out). The wooden wheel will glow bright white and start rotating rapidly, and throw 3 fake balls and the real ball one at a time towards the opponent’s goal. After the 4th real ball is launched, the wheel will disintegrate, throwing white rubble all over the field. Each ball will knock the opponent back and deal damage as if they were kicked. If the 4th ball hits the opponent without counter, he/she will vanish for 3 seconds. Bhutan will reappear in front of his own goal. The Power Wheel Shot takes 4 seconds. Counter Attack: Levitation Shot Bhutan will start floating in to the air at the spot where he countered the opponent. Once he reaches a specific height, he will explode in a cloud of black smoke and throw 3 pieces of rubble at the opponent’s goal simultaneously, the middle of which is the real ball in disguise. If the real ball hits the opponent with no counter, he/she will explode in the same way Bhutan did and not reappear for 3 seconds. Bhutan reappears at the spot on the ground under where he vanished after 0.5 seconds. The Levitation Shot takes 2.5 seconds, Unlock Requirements Complete Fight Mode with 10 Perfect K.O.s or buy for 8,100,000 points. Costume Bhutan wears the Feather Hat costume in Arcade and Tournament mode. It is an SS rank costume with no special effect. Speed 0 Kick +3 Jump +3 Dash +7 Power +1 Trivia Bhutan is (or would be) the 20th Asian character in the game. The dragon in Bhutan’s Air Shot is the same as the dragon on his flag, the Thunder Dragon. I hope you enjoy this character proposal :) Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:TheUnownDepths